masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Squadmates romance each other?
In ME3, do you guys think that it would be worthwhile for the squadmates to romance each other if Shepard doesn't go for them? For example, if Shepard doesn't go after Ashley, you see her later in some male squadmate's room. I always thought that it was weird that someone like Shepard, an aloof hardass, seems to be the only one aboard Normandy who's pursuing romance. Kasumi mentions that "Even on board a Cerberus vessel, life finds a way." I think it would be kinda humanizing for squadmates to do as Shepard does. Just floating this out there. What do you think? CasualGamer 04:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I think this would be funny, but I am inclined to say it wouldn't be worthwhile for a few reaons reasons: (1) the imminent reaper situation kind of super-cedes the whole romance thing. (2) up to this point the squad mates have had almost no interaction. (in ME1, Garrus Wrex Ashley and Tali were all on the Engineering/Garage deck, but never said a word to each other. In ME2, each squad member has his or her room.) (3) the romance partners seem to be only interested in shepard for some odd reason. possibly because of the sheer variety of species, possibly because they are focused on the mission, but Shepard is just irresistible. (4) ignoring the previous points as (1) a given,(2) rectifiable in the 3rd game, and (3) possibly different, the fact remains that other than Shepard (in ME2) none of the squad members really have "rooms" which I realize is a contradiction to something I said before but Jacob's in the armory. No bed. Mordin's in the lab. no bed. Miranda I'll admit has her office with a bed (basically Shep's office in 1) they all have areas where they stand constantly vigilant. but none of them sleep. --Burkenation 05:00, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I see both your points but maybe instead of romance there could be some acknowledgment of friendship. In my own mind Tali and Garrus were/are best friends......and then came the long elevator ride conversation. I feel like friendship would feel more honest and real especially since our companions have been through quite a bit both in their personal lives and as part of the squad. Thane and Samara discussing life & death, parenting,and religion. Garrus and Zaeed talking weapons and the perfect kill. Mordin and Legion talking ethics and the troubling habits of beings not solely driven by logic. I'd like to see some hint of how they feel about each other rather then just their thoughts about Shepard.--Raze85 16:25, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Zaeed expresses interest in Jack. The sleeping problem, well, we don't see every room in the Normandy, hell, maybe there are bunks in rooms near the hanger, there are a few doors down there when you fight the oculus. And remember, somebody has to be working at all times, so they could share bunks, one guy is working, one is sleeping. The squad just has the same schedule as shep for convience. And how do you know they don't talk? Kasumi often expresses interest in other squad mates, and is attracted to Jacob. Kelly obviously talks with everybody, even literally saying she had a nice chat with Tali, and a scary one with Thane. Guys, you just gotta listen.---Hunter Zealot For ME3, I'd like to see something like T3-M4 from KOTOR2 where he patrols the ship, squad members could be walking around making it feel more like a "real" ship. some of them (Garrus, Tali) have their posts that they stay at to work gunnery station/engineering station respectively...but the rest don't have a real reason to stay there all the time (except, MAYBE, Thane who wants a dry environment...) Miranda, Zaeed, Kasumi, Grunt, Jacob, even Mordin all have either no monitors that are pressing or duties that aren't around the clock (Jacob comes to mind--how many times can you clean guns? honestly?) if Shepard wanted to talk to them there could be an intercom in each room where you press it and ask them to come talk to you. it would add a touch of realism to the game, and would make the characters feel even more real. And I admit ignorance to some of your points, HZ purely from having played the game so many times (I have several complete playthroughs and a plethora of partial ones) it all seems to blend together for me at times. I forget to go down and chat with all my crew (in ME1 i made a point to, after each main planet, talk to Liara, Ash, Kaiden, Wrex (well, I talked to Wrex a few times to get the "Wrex." "Shepard." lines...) Garrus (my boy!), and Tali. In ME2, the ship was so massive that despite wanting to, I usually failed to check in with them all each time. but, getting back on point, I think ME1 was elevator interaction only, then they stepped it up to hints of interaction, then finally in ME3 I hope they make it blatant. Like, you can walk down the halls and see two squadmates standing around talking. (like the crewman, Hadley, Hawthorne etc do) --Burkenation 19:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I guess I didn't really express what I wanted to say in the original post. I never thought it would make sense for Shepard to walk in on 2 squadmates blowing off steam or anything. Just that perhaps a squadmate would suddenly appear in another's quarters. There doesn't even need to be any interaction between them or with Shepard, though it would be icing on the cake if there were. So far, I think Raze's idea of overhearing squadmates' conversations with each other offers the most payoff. I'd rather have that than the squadmates blatantly romancing each other when Shepard doesn't come hither. I would definitely like to know what the squadmates think of each other. As of ME2, the only thing that comes close are the Miranda/Jack and Tali/Legion faceoffs. Hearing them talk to each other like the crewmen Hadley and Hawthorne conversations makes a lot of sense. As for the pairings I'd most like to hear: Grunt and Jacob discussing the finer points of shotgun usage, Zaeed and Jack on interrogation methods, Chakwas urging Joker to try some new treatment. It's a shame they're ME2 characters. I hope something like this squad conversation happens aboard SR2 in ME3. In ME2, there was story-related conversation among the Cerberus crew. I never thought what they said had much impact. It may just be more relevant if a squadmate had delivered the line instead. --CasualGamer 06:48, June 6, 2011 (UTC)